Pokemon mystery radio: waterdam
by martyrex
Summary: This story is about the life of the young espurr Elena, who dedided that being in a team exploring dungeons or rescueing pokemon was not her. She decided that the radio biz was more her calling, only problem is that the radio station where interns at is run by the most quirky weirdo's you can imagine.


this story is unedited i know there are spelling errors, i still need a editor if you are interested cantact me.

and no i can't pay you.

* * *

Welcome to the world of pokemon.

In this pokemon world you can find any kind of pokemon from the smallest wirmple to the biggest wailmer, from the deepest ocean to the highest mountain and normal to ghost type.

You can't miss them.

There are pokemon that live peacefully In small town and villages across this planet.

But there are also wild pokemon that can attack you for several reasons, like looking the wrong way at them or trespassing in their territory.  
But the most dangerous pokemon don't live in normal forrest or your local pond no they live in mystery dungeons.  
Mystery dungeons are special natural labyrinths that change everytime you step into them, and thats why you can easily get lost in them.  
many pokemon get lost in them, sometimes get even hurt very badly and can't get out.  
That is why there are rescue teams of brave pokemon that risk there lives to save pokemon out of mystery dungeons, but that is only half of there job.  
These rescue teams also go after criminals who flee into mystery dungeons to avoid justice.

They are affiliated with the guilds, but there aren't only rescue teams that are affiliated with guilds.  
there are also exploration teams these teams explore and study mystery dungeons and the rest of the world.  
These guilds are overseen by the poke institute which oversees many other organizations and keeps the world safe.

the world has progressed due to the efforts of the guilds and the poke institute, they discovered many new pokemon, mystery dungeons, technologies and many other things.  
There have also popped up many new villages and some villages have grown out to full sized towns.  
This story takes place in one of these towns, waterdam to be precise in which a young espurr just woke up.

"Today is finally at long last, the day of a new chapter of my life". She said enthusiastically while she jumped out of bed.  
this young espurr who is currently making a mess of her room in search for something has Indeed a special day ahead of her.  
This young espurrs name: elena sunsmile.  
"There is my backpack, do I have everything, notebook? Check, writing equipment? Check, lunch? Mommy has to make that for me".  
After she checked everything she went to the bathroom to wash her self and brush her teeth, went down stairs to see that her parents we're already busy with their own preparation for their work day.

Her mother jenny sunsmiles was busy with overlooking all the papers and permits of the local traders guild while with her psychic power preparing lunches for everyone in the house (she is a great multi-task-er),  
her father aron sunsmiles (and no he isn't a aron pokemon no he is still like his wife a meowstic) was busy preparing the equipment needed for the rescue mission his team was going to do today.  
"honey is my lunch ready the boys and I must save some orphans out of the eternal wood today, and by lunch I mean food not like that time when I opened my lunch box and I found the request paper for the expansion of that hariyama's dojo" her father asked her mother.  
" Yes honey lunch is almost finished just have to put the last oran berries in it and I already said I was sorry that you found mister ironfists request paper in it.  
It only happened once you don't always have to bring that up."

while her parents were busy with their own preparation, they didn't notice that elena had already made herself breakfast. In thought elena was already day dreaming about her exciting new job.  
While she was daydreaming her parents were leaving, "bye elena till tonight"  
they said while walking out the door.  
After elena had finished her breakfast she picked up her lunch and backpack and went on her way to her new exciting job.

It was a beautiful day in waterdam and Elena who was running through the streets was enjoying every minute of it.  
Everybody was already on main street was already busy to selling there wares to passersby, and she greeted every merchant by name (it was a quirk of having the head of the local merchants guild as your mom) even the by her mother despised kecleon shop (a store owned by the kecleon corp which isn't overseen by the poke institute like most businesses) was already trying to selling to sell there stuff.

"Hello young lady we have a sale on candy today would you like some" asked one of the kecleon in the the shop, it's hard to know which one it said it because creapily enough every kecleon that works and a kecleon shop looks the same and never gives their name and if you ask they say it's kecleon weird right.  
"No thank you mommy said to me that I mustn't eat to much candy, and she also said that I must never buy from you kecleon and that all of your kind can drop dead" elena's anwser was quite shocking for the 2 kecleon in the store to hear a young espurr say, but elena couldn't care less because she was on her way to her new exciting job.

A few minutes later she stood in front of the castle like building at the end of main street, the Dragonite guild lead by the brave dragonite Alexander Greatheart.  
This guild where brave rescue teams go everyday into mystery dungeons and risk their lives to rescue or bring pokemon to justice, the exploration teams who research the mystery dungeons and search for treasure in them.  
This place where young pokemon her age and their friends go to start their own rescue team or exploration teams as guild apprentices.  
The place where her father and his friends work, she hears about their heroic deeds almost every night when he tells her about it.  
But she has other places to go so she went on her way, because her calling wasn't going on amazing adventures with friends in mystery dungeons much to dangerous for her.

And after a few minutes later (again) she stood on the outskirts of town in front of a grey cube like building, with a great metalic tower next to it.  
"this is it, this is where I shall work as a unpaid intern, the place of my future dream job, where I one day shall replace my great idol boris nachtwacht as radio presentator of the worlds first radio station RADIO WATERDAM" she said with detemination.

Yes dear reader, young elena's dream isn't to go on exciting adventures in mystery dungeons, no her dream is to become the host of the first radio program of the first radio station in this pokemon world.

Radio Waterdam

* * *

i hope you like it and please tell me what you think of the idea


End file.
